


In Silence I Grieve

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of words behind every silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence I Grieve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> WARNINGS: Future major character death discussed!
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 sentence—There are a lot of words behind every silence. 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656 
> 
> More Notes: The title is taken from my favorite Lord Byron poem “When We Two Parted” which I have long thought of as a Sirius/Remus poem

There are a lot of words behind every silence. Things left unsaid. Things you wish you’d said. Things you don’t have to say for them to be understood. 

When Ginny had received her official offer from the Harpies, she had shrieked with happiness for one moment only. Then Harry had caught her in a kiss and he could feel all of her excitement. He could have played professionally if he’d really wanted to. Somehow, she was living the dream for both of them. 

After James was born, Harry had held Ginny in his arms as she snuggled the baby to her breast. Neither of them had spoken. Neither of them had been able to take their eyes off his sweet face or tiny little hands. 

And once the healer had given his diagnosis, Harry and Ginny found they couldn’t speak a word to each other about it. Harry continued to hold her hand. They both continued to breathe. But everything else stopped for a few seconds. They’d suspected; of course they’d suspected. They’d talked about the possibility. And the Harpies had benched her this season after their healers had looked at her. But they’d recommended a specialist. Ginny was special. 

On the drive home—they had taken the car because Ginny didn’t feel up to aparating lately—they spoke to each other solely in statements. Statements like “We’d better tell Mum we’re coming to the Burrow on Saturday after all. Everyone will be there” and “We should have Bill make sure the finances are straight” and “I’ll send an owl to Hogwarts; we’ll have to tell the kids” and “I’ll never get to see them fall in love and get married.”

Harry’s heart broke over and over again, emotions rising up his throat, though he swallowed them down and kept his eyes on the road. When they got to the house, Ginny trembled as she climbed out of the car, but Harry was there on her side already, his arms around her, his lips pressed to hers. “Harry,” she began, but another kiss stopped her short. And more quieted her altogether. They kissed on the way up the drive. They kissed as Harry closed the door behind them. They kissed on the way to the couch, which was as far as they made it. 

Harry’s hand slid up his wife’s robes, cupping her breast. Ginny whimpered excitedly. When she went to speak, he kissed her quiet again. The only sounds between them were moans and purrs and contented sighs. And, for one glorious evening, Harry made her feel completely alive again.


End file.
